


Pet

by orphan_account



Series: Strings Attached [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (just a short mention again), BDSM, Blow Jobs, Chronically Ill!Eren, Cock Cages, Collars, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Mitts, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Threesome, oral kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi have some fun with their puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for pet play and I always like to honor requests. (Also I was already planning on doing pet play with these three xD)
> 
> But I'm hoping this will show you that I do try to work on requests so if there's anything you'd like to see me write please ask.
> 
> Also I'm finally changing the name of this series to something that doesn't suck! I would like to thank Marmyte for giving me the suggestion for "Strings Attached"! I will now be tracking the tumblr tag "fic: strings attached" (I know it's a series and not a fic but just roll with me here). That means if anyone wants to make fan art of any of these or anything you can post it there (and tag downtheupstairs too) (totally not hinting that you should draw fan art (but if you want to i'm not gonna stop you (in fact i may just love you forever))).
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr at [downtheupstairs](http://downtheupstairs.tumblr.com/)

“Hey, Erwin?” Eren asked one night as he was lying on top of Erwin on the couch. They’d finished dinner and the dishes and were watching game shows on TV. Levi was sweeping the kitchen. He was always cleaning, not even out of a necessity for cleanliness but in order to have something to do, and he’d taken on the responsibility of cleaning Erwin’s apartment as well as his own – the only reason he didn’t do Eren’s was because they almost never spent time there. The three weren’t officially living together yet, but Eren and Levi spent more nights at Erwin’s than they did at their own apartments combined. 

Erwin hummed in response to indicate that he’d heard Eren, continuing to play with the boy’s soft hair.

“I want to try pet play sometime.” Eren had never really been shy about saying what he wanted to do. It was something Erwin and Levi loved about him.

Erwin leaned down to press a kiss to Eren’s lips. “I’d love to,” he said, pulling away to continue playing with Eren’s hair. “Besides, it’s not like it’s difficult to imagine you as a puppy.”

Eren laughed and turned onto his stomach before looking up at Erwin and barking, biting the blonde’s nose lightly.

“Probably not a very well-behaved puppy,” Erwin continued, laughing at Eren’s playfulness.

Levi rested the broom against the wall and went to lean over the back of the couch so he could join in. “But it’s a good thing you aren’t a real puppy,” he said, giving Eren’s ass a swat. “So there are ways we can punish you that we wouldn’t do to a real dog. Only because you like them, of course. Pervert.”

“Like you aren’t an even bigger one,” Eren argued.

“It’s the only thing he’s bigger than us at,” Erwin added, unable to contain himself.

“Oh fuck you,” Levi said as he slapped Erwin upside the head.

Erwin and Eren both had their laugh and once they settled down Erwin declared, “But back to business. Do you want Levi to sub with you or dom with me?” Levi was a switch, which provided endless opportunities for fun arrangements, and they always took advantage of them when they could.

Eren only needed to think about it for a second. “Dom,” he decided. “I want both of you to be my owners.” He wriggled a little where he was lying on Erwin, getting excited just at the thought.

“That’s probably for the best,” Erwin said. “The one time I tried pet play with Levi, it… didn’t go very well.”

Levi huffed, crossing his arms. “I was in character.”

“You knocked a vase onto the floor!” Erwin exclaimed.

“In character,” Levi reminded him.

“You hissed at me and then went to sleep as I cleaned it up. You napped for three hours!”

“Character,” Levi said with a shrug. “You were the one who said I’d make a good cat.”

By this point, Eren was in hysterics. He could perfectly imagine Levi doing everything Erwin described.

“Anyways,” Levi said, watching Eren try to compose himself. “I think we’re going to need some new toys if we’re getting a puppy, aren’t we, Erwin?”

“Oh, definitely,” Erwin agreed.

“Can I at least help pay for them this time?”

Levi smirked at Eren. “Why would a puppy pay for his own toys?”

Eren buried his face in Erwin’s chest and groaned. “You’re always the ones paying for everything,” he complained.

Erwin stroked a hand through Eren’s hair until the boy looked up at him. “We know you don’t have a lot of extra cash right now, Eren,” he said gently, remembering how Eren had recently told them about having to take even fewer hours at the store because he just couldn’t stand for that long without being in too much pain. “We like getting you things, and we have the money. It’s really no problem.”

“Besides,” Levi added. “It’s not like they’re just for you. They’re for all of us. We all benefit from them. We all like getting off while using them. Just because we’re on different ends of using them doesn’t mean they’re any more for you than they are for us. Make sense?”

Eren groaned again but finally sighed and rested the side of his head on Erwin’s chest. “Fine,” he agreed. It did make sense, and he really didn’t have the money to contribute whereas Levi and Erwin both did. “But we’re only buying what we need, okay? If we can reuse stuff we already have, we’re doing that.”

“Okay,” Erwin agreed. “We’re running out of closet space, anyway, so that makes sense.” They really were. Between both Levi and Eren keeping some clothes there and all of their toys being kept there – Eren didn’t really have any toys of his own and he also had two roommates so they never did anything there, and Levi shared an apartment with Hanji and wasn’t a fan of being interrupted either so had moved his toys to Erwin’s place – the apartment was running out of storage.

“So, what do we need?” Eren asked. He always loved planning scenes, because they all got horny thinking about it and would fuck just imagining the scene to come.

“Well, we’ve got a collar,” Erwin began, tracing a finger along Eren’s neck. “We need a leash, though. We have knee pads and mitts – do you want the mitts?”

Eren nodded. There was always something both frustrating and amazing about not even being able to grip anything or splay his fingers.

“We need puppy ears,” Levi continued. “And a tail, of course.”

Eren bit his lip thinking about the tail. He loved being plugged up, and he knew the fake fur tickling his thighs would just make it better.

“Other than that, I think it’s just things we can get at Target,” Erwin said. “Food and water dishes, a toy or two… We can just pile pillows and blankets on the floor to make a pet bed; there isn’t really a point in buying one unless we’re going to be doing this more frequently.” Erwin felt something very distinct poking his thigh and he rubbed his leg up into it, causing Eren to moan into his chest.

“Getting a little excited there?” Levi teased, still leaning against the back of the couch.

“Oh, like you aren’t,” Eren retorted, grinding down onto Erwin’s thigh some more.

“I think we might need to lock up our little puppy’s cock when we’re playing, Erwin,” Levi suggested, smiling evilly. “He’d probably make keep making messes all over the house otherwise.”

“That’s a good point, Levi,” Erwin agreed, pushing his thigh up into Eren’s cock some more.

Eren groaned. “Can we keep planning this after you’ve fucked me?” he asked, practically humping Erwin’s thigh now.

“Oh, I suppose,” Erwin conceded as he gathered Eren into his arms and took him into the bedroom, Levi trailing behind with a smile on his face.

* * *

 

Next Sunday, when all three of them had the whole day off and absolutely nothing to do, they finally had the scene. They’d gone shopping for supplies together during the week, heading not only to Target for the things they could get there but also to their local sex shop. They slept in a little that Sunday morning and after they woke up and showered Eren made them brunch. Once they were done eating they went around setting everything up, getting the water and food – Eren had wanted Cocoa Puffs – ready in the kitchen and the makeshift pet bed in the living room, and then they headed to the bedroom to get Eren set up.

Erwin and Levi weren’t wearing anything particularly sexy, and that was part of what excited Eren about all this. They were just wearing sweats and t-shirts, as if they were going about their normal Sunday, but Eren was going to be naked with dog ears and a plug up his ass and the slight humiliation of it was wonderful.

Eren stripped, tossing his clothes into the hamper before spreading out on his back on the bed while Levi and Erwin got all their toys from the closet. He was still grinning as they came back and Levi crawled onto the bed, straddling Eren and dragging his nails down the boy’s chest teasingly.

“You ready to become our puppy?” Levi asked.

Eren just barked in response.

“Not that I think you need to be told,” Erwin said, piling the supplies next to Eren on the bed. “But once you’re a puppy no talking unless it’s your safe word.”

Eren barked again in confirmation, ready to get into the role.

Levi smiled and ruffled Eren’s hair in praise and then reached for the headband they’d gotten that had fluffy brown pointy dog ears on it. They’d tried to match the color of Eren’s hair as close as they could. Levi slid the headband onto Eren’s head and arranged it until the ears looked right. “Okay,” Levi sighed, looking over at Erwin. “What next?”

“Well,” Erwin said with a somewhat devious look in his eyes. “There’s one thing we should do before he gets too excited.”  He held up the plastic cock cage and the lock to it, and Eren whimpered, knowing that it’d be wonderful torture to wear it.

Even knowing how frustrating it would be to be unable to get any stimulation on his cock or even be able to get hard, Eren didn’t do anything to stop Levi from scooting down until he was kneeling in front of Eren’s cock.

Levi took the cage from Erwin, but before he started putting it on Eren he trailed a teasing finger up the boy’s length, enough to just barely tickle. Then, ignoring Eren’s whimper from the touch, he put the cage on. He reached out for the lock when he was almost done, and Erwin handed it to him. “Keys?” he asked, always careful that they knew where they were when they first started.

“Right here,” Erwin said, slipping a thin gold chain with a small key to the lock over Levi’s head and then putting the second identical necklace on himself, tucking the key underneath his shirt. They actually had three keys – the last was at the back of one of the drawers in their dresser – because they wanted to be absolutely safe and avoid any accidents, but whenever they were playing Levi and Erwin each kept one key on them at all times. Eren liked the idea of it, that they could let him out any time they wanted. It made him feel owned.

Once he made sure they had the keys, Levi closed the lock securing the cock cage, tapping the clear plastic once he was done just to get another whimper from Eren, who was obviously already starting to get turned on. Levi decided not to make it easy on him.

“A puppy needs a tail, don’t you think, Erwin?” he asked, holding out his hand for Erwin to give him the plug they’d just bought, not too big but enough to tease, made of silicone, but with a bushy brown fake fur tail coming out the end.

“Of course,” Erwin agreed, handing Levi the plug. He tapped Eren’s knee. “Knees up,” he ordered.

Eren grabbed his knees and held himself open wide as Levi slicked up his fingers and the plug with lube. Soon enough, Levi was teasing him with a single finger, eventually pushing it in. He purposefully sought out Eren’s prostate and just barely brushed against it. He didn’t tease too long, though, before pressing in a second finger and stretching Eren enough for the plug. With one last glance against Eren’s prostate, Levi pulled out his fingers and pressed the plug in, going teasingly slow just because Eren was whimpering so nicely. Eventually the plug settled into place, and Levi shifted it around a little under the guise of making sure it was safely in place but in reality just to tease Eren some more. Once his tail was in, Eren let go of his knees, allowing his legs to flop back to the bed.

“I’ll get mitts, you get knee pads?” Erwin suggested, handing the black pads to Levi and picking up one of the fake leather mitts and taking one of Eren’s hands. He pressed a kiss to the palm before pulling the mitt on and securing the Velcro on it tight enough the mitt wouldn’t fall off but not tight enough to hurt. He did the same on Eren’s other hand, and by the time he was done Levi had finished putting on Eren’s knee pads.

“I think there’s only one thing left,” Erwin told Levi then, picking up the black leather collar and letting it dangle from his finger. “Do you want to do the honors?”

“Oh, sure,” Levi agreed, taking the collar and unclasping it. He spent a good minute or two warming up the leather before he finally crawled up Eren’s body again and had the boy lift his head so he could secure the collar around his neck, running two fingers underneath it when he was done to make sure it wasn’t too tight and then hooking those fingers into the D-ring on the front and pulling Eren up so his shoulders were off the bed. He leaned down to give Eren a quick, messy kiss before letting go, letting the boy thump back down onto the bed.

“Alright,” Levi announced, climbing off the bed. Erwin got off to stand next to him while Eren shifted to his knees. “Rule number one: no pets on the furniture.” Levi pointed at the carpet next to him, indicating that’s where Eren should go.

Eren crawled to the edge of the bed and looked down, realizing that it would be ungraceful at least and a disaster at most to try to climb down like an actual pet would.

Thankfully, Erwin seemed to notice this dilemma and he picked Eren up around the waist and set him on the floor again, almost exactly like one would do with an actual pet. He then grabbed the leather leash and bent down to clip it to the D-ring on the back of Eren’s collar. “There,” Erwin said when he was finished, standing and giving the leash a slight tug. “Now our puppy’s all ready. Should we go out into the living room and see if he knows any tricks, Levi?”

“Oh, I bet he does,” Levi agreed, heading out of the bedroom. “A good puppy should know lots of tricks.” Erwin followed behind, keeping the leash almost tight enough to tug Eren as the boy padded beside him on hands and knees. He led Eren out to the living room and sat on the couch next to Levi.

Eren waited on hands and knees in front of the couch to be told what to do. They’d moved the coffee table up right in front of the TV earlier so they had plenty of room.

“Okay,” Erwin said, unclipping the leash from Eren’s collar. “Let’s see what tricks our puppy knows, and maybe he’ll get some treats if he’s good.” Levi was already holding the bag of Teddy Grahams they’d gotten to use as treats. “Eren, sit.”

Eren complied eagerly, sitting back on his haunches and looking up at his masters eagerly. Levi held a Teddy Graham to his lips and he ate it happily, a sense of accomplishment washing over him at pleasing Levi and Erwin even with the smallest command.

“Shake.” Erwin held out a hand, and Eren set one of his mitted hands in his master’s palm. “Good boy,” Erwin praised, scratching Eren’s head behind a fake dog ear while Levi fed him another treat.

Levi waited for Eren to finish chewing before giving the next command. “Speak.”

Eren barked and reveled in the praise that he received afterwards, Levi scratching under his chin and feeding him a Teddy Graham. It was easy to fall into this role, especially with how much Eren loved being praised.

“Lay down.” Erwin gestured down to the floor as he gave the command, as if he were ordering around a real dog.

Eren scooted back until he could lie resting his torso on his forearms with the rest of his weight on his haunches. He was rewarded with another treat.

Levi had to think a bit to remember what other traditional commands dogs knew. He wasn’t much of a dog person, only because of the slobber and fur. “Roll over,” he finally remembered. Eren rolled like a dog on the area rug in front of the couch, first one way, then back. “Good,” Levi praised, feeding Eren another treat and letting the boy nuzzle his hand a bit.

“Play dead, Eren,” Erwin commanded next.

Eren couldn’t help smiling as he did his best to very dramatically die and roll onto his back.

Both Erwin and Levi laughed at Eren’s dramatics, even if they weren’t particularly realistic for what a dog would be able to do, and Levi fed Eren another treat before scratching his exposed belly, causing Eren to yelp in surprise. Levi only laughed more at Eren’s shock and then he pulled away.

“I think that’s enough treats for now,” Erwin decided, taking the bag from Levi and setting it on the end table.

“Right,” Levi agreed, sitting back on the sofa and leaning into Erwin’s side. “Wouldn’t want him to get spoiled.”

Erwin chuckled a bit. “Of course not.” He reached for the remote on the end table and turned the TV on. “Feel like a movie?” he asked Levi, knowing it wouldn’t take Eren very long to get annoyed by the lack of constant attention. That was the point. Pets didn’t get constant attention.

“Eh, let’s see what’s on TV first,” Levi suggested.

Eren got back to his hands and knees and looked at his owners with narrowed eyes for a minute, trying to figure out if there was a way for him to get them to pay attention to him. He knew that was what they wanted, though, so he would wait them out. At least for a little bit. He padded over to his makeshift pet bed against the wall underneath the window and got himself situated.

Erwin and Levi had already put the couple of dog toys they’d gotten at Target next to the bed, and Eren, deciding to be fully in character and to also torture himself with his own oral kink, picked up one – a rubber bone – in his mouth and chewed at it as he watched his lovers watch TV. It didn’t taste particularly nice, though they’d been sure to wash all of the toys – as Levi had pointed out, they had no clue who had touched it while it was on the racks at the store – and Levi had scrubbed all of the floors last night so that nothing would get Eren sick. It didn’t take too long for Eren to adjust to the taste, anyway, and he liked having something in his mouth to suck on. His lovers knew well how much he loved having something in his mouth. Sometimes when they were just cuddling together watching TV after a long day, Eren would take one of his lover’s hands and just suck at their fingers, not necessarily sexually but just to have something in his mouth. That wasn’t to say it didn’t often end in sex, anyway, but most of their nights ended that way.

It only took about half an hour for Eren to get bored. It didn’t help that he had a plug in his ass teasing him whenever he shifted around and saliva was building up in his mouth from chewing on the toy. So, Eren got back onto his hands and knees, kept holding onto the toy with his teeth, and padded over to the couch.

Levi and Erwin had shifted around, so now Erwin was lying along the length of the couch, his feet in Levi’s lap as the shorter man sat at the end, having reclined the seat so his legs were up. They both pretended to pay Eren no mind as he crawled in front of the couch and sat back on his haunches. After a moment, Levi allowed his hand to snake down and scratch behind one of the fake dog ears, but he didn’t even glance at Eren as he did it, still focusing on whatever was on TV.

Eren narrowed his eyes, not happy about being ignored, and he leaned forward until he could put the toy bone on Levi’s thigh and giving a tiny whine from the back of his throat as his way of demanding to be played with.

“What,” Levi asked, finally looking down at Eren when he felt the (slightly sticky from saliva) rubber toy plop onto his thigh. “You want to play?”

Eren just smiled and began panting like a dog would to show his excitement.

“Alright,” Levi said with an almost imperceptible smile as he picked up the bone with two fingers. “Fetch!” He tossed the toy, careful not to have it hit or bounce off of anything, so it would land on the wooden floor and not the area rug.

Levi hadn’t thrown it very far at all, but Eren still went sprinting – well, as best as he could on hands and knees – after the bone. He picked it up with his teeth and trotted back to Levi to hand it back over. They repeated this process a couple of times until Eren, beginning to get a little frustrated with the way the plug shifted inside him every time he moved and how his cock couldn’t get hard inside the plastic cage, decided to be a little naughty.

Instead of dropping the toy into Levi’s hand when he returned, Eren kept his teeth firmly dug into the rubber. Levi took the free end of the bone and waited for Eren to drop his side, looking firmly down at Eren when he didn’t move.

“Eren, give,” Levi ordered, tugging lightly on the toy. Eren just tugged back, wiggling his butt to indicate that he wanted to play this game instead. “ _Eren_ ,” Levi said more firmly. “We are _not_ playing tug-of-war right now.” He held onto the toy for another couple of seconds before letting go, showing Eren that if he wasn’t going to be a good puppy and play by his owner’s rules they didn’t have to play at all.

Eren pouted, having hoped for maybe a bit more punishment to go along with his misbehavior, but he was sure he’d manage to figure out how to get something more later. For now, he just laid down in front of the couch for a little bit, not wanting to rush things. They had blocked off the entire day for this, after all. They had plenty of time.

After a few minutes lying on the rug, Eren found the position uncomfortable. The rug wasn’t very soft, but he also didn’t feel like going over to his makeshift pet bed. He wanted to stay near his lovers, his masters. So, he got back up on his hands and knees and put his chin on the couch next to Erwin’s hip, leaving the toy on the ground. He whined a bit to get Erwin’s attention, pleased when Erwin looked at him and started petting his hair.

Only a minute or two later, Eren climbed up onto the couch to lie on top of Erwin so he was more comfortable and could have more contact with his master.

“Hey!” Levi exclaimed, swatting at Eren’s foot. “No pets on the furniture!”

Eren looked back at Levi with his best puppy-dog eyes as he made himself comfortable on top of Erwin.

“Aww,” Erwin cooed, scratching behind Eren’s ear. “Let him stay, Levi. He’s not really on the furniture, anyway. He’s on me.”

Levi sighed and scowled, knowing he was outnumbered. “Fine,” he sighed. “But don’t make a mess.”

Eren and Erwin both smiled, and Eren nuzzled into Erwin’s chest, smiling happily as his lover continued petting him.

After a little while, Erwin noticed some goosebumps on Eren’s arms. “Levi?” he asked, not wanting to disturb Eren by getting up himself. “Could you turn the thermostat up a bit?”

Levi sighed in a very put-upon way, but got up and headed over to the device on the wall anyway, hitting the up arrow a few times to raise the temperature a couple degrees. When he returned to his seat on the couch, he saw Eren lick Erwin’s cheek in what he guessed was supposed to be thanks for noticing he was cold. Levi just grimaced a bit at the idea of the saliva on his cheek.

So he was a bit worried when, after Eren was done with Erwin, the boy turned, crawling a bit awkwardly as he was still on top of Erwin, and headed down to Levi’s end of the couch. Levi was prepared to shove Eren’s face away from his own, but Eren didn’t try to lick him. Instead, Eren brought his head down to the button of Levi’s jeans and began the process of trying to undo it with his mouth.

“Oh,” Levi said, smirking as he realized what Eren was doing. He put a hand in Eren’s hair to pet him. “Good dog.”

Eren subconsciously brought up his hands to try to help him get Levi’s pants off, only to be reminded that they were stuck in the mitts and he couldn’t use them. That made Levi laugh at him a little.

“No, dogs have to use their mouths,” Levi reminded him, scratching the back of Eren’s head.

Eren just grew more determined, grabbing Levi’s zipper pull with his canines and pulling it down before taking the elastic waistband of his master’s boxers between his teeth and dragging it down until Levi’s cock popped out. Levi, for his part, did help a bit, shoving his pants and underwear down a couple more inches to make things easier on Eren.

Now that Levi’s cock was exposed, Eren licked his lips in excitement before taking the head of his master’s member into his mouth. He sucked on it for a moment and then released it to lick and kiss up Levi’s length, messy and not caring if he was slobbering a bit. He eventually took Levi’s cock back into his mouth, humming as he started bobbing up and down over it. He really did love sucking cock. And he knew that his masters loved having him suck their cocks, so it worked out perfectly.

It didn’t take long for Eren to be taking Levi’s cock all the way down, resting his forearms on Levi so he could have the leverage to be bobbing so much.

The plug in Eren’s ass suddenly shifted, causing the boy to squeak around Levi’s cock. He nearly pulled away to see what it was, but Erwin’s chuckle told him everything he needed to know. The man continued to shift the plug around, pressing it up and forward into Eren’s prostate in order to make Eren groan and sigh around Levi’s cock, still refusing to stop sucking it.

He was practically humping Erwin’s leg, not that it did him any good with the cage around his cock. No matter what he did, he couldn’t get any sensation on his poor dick, and the cage was too small to even let him get hard. It was immensely frustrating, especially because Erwin wasn’t pressing the plug into his prostate anywhere near enough for him to get any lasting pleasure from it, not even combined with the pleasure Eren got from sucking Levi’s cock. It was frustrating, and Eren both hated and loved it.

Eren could have sucked Levi’s cock forever, but the man had to come sometime, and with Eren’s skills it didn’t take all too long. Levi started bucking his hips up to meet Eren’s mouth, knowing the boy didn’t mind that, and eventually grabbed a fistful of brown hair and held Eren’s head down on his cock so he could come down his pet’s throat. Eren diligently worked Levi through his orgasm, continuing to suck him dry until Levi pulled him off his sensitive length. Eren licked his lips and looked up at Levi for confirmation of a job well done. Thankfully, Erwin had stopped teasing him when Levi came, not wanting to overwhelm the boy too much.

“Good puppy,” Levi praised, scratching behind a fuzzy dog ear and smiling at the way Eren’s face lit up at the praise. He really did love being told he did a good job, and while it had taken Levi some time to get used to, it was almost instinct by now to assure Eren of how good he was for them. “Very good puppy.” Levi leaned down and kissed the top of Eren’s head.

Eren gave a happy bark, wanting to express his thanks for the praise – and for being allowed to blow Levi – and then he crawled back around to lay on top of Erwin again. As much as he’d enjoyed blowing Levi, the position had been rough on his neck and shoulders, so he needed a bit of a break. He wanted to give Erwin a blow job, too, but it could wait a little.

Erwin, for his part, didn’t rush Eren, just accepted him into his arms, rubbing the boy’s naked back a bit to give him some extra warmth even though the apartment had already started warming up. He massaged Eren’s shoulders a little bit, knowing that the position he’d been in had probably been hard on them, and he didn’t say anything as Eren yawned and started to drift off.

After a few minutes, Erwin noticed how Eren’s breathing had evened out, and he reached for the blanket they kept over the back of the couch, wanting Eren to be covered while he was sleeping. Levi, who had tucked himself back into his pants and returned to watching TV – though he definitely glanced over to check on their pup every minute or so – noticed Erwin struggle to unfold the blanket and so he helped him spread it out so their boy was covered.

“He asleep?” Levi asked quietly, even though it seemed pretty obvious.

“Yeah,” Erwin whispered in response, stroking Eren’s hair as he slept.

“Good,” Levi said, looking fondly at Eren and not even knowing how clearly he was showing his love for the boy on his face. “He needs rest.” He looked back at Erwin. “Hope you don’t need to piss for the next few hours.”

Erwin chuckled softly. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

Levi nodded and grabbed the TV remote, turning the volume down a bit more just to be sure nothing would wake their boy.

 

* * *

 

Eren woke up a couple hours later, blinking his eyes open to find that he was still lying on top of Erwin, a blanket now covering his back. He forgot about the scene for a moment until he tried stretching his fingers and found that they were still caught inside the mitts. He shifted until he could lift his upper body enough to look at Erwin, who by that point was looking down at him, realizing the boy was awake.

“Morning, sleepy puppy,” Erwin greeted with a smile, combing his fingers through Eren’s hair.

Eren cocked his head to the side and gave a quiet “woof,” trying to figure out how to ask how long he slept without breaking character.

Thankfully, he, Erwin, and Levi knew each other well enough by now that they didn’t always need words to explain what they were thinking. “Don’t worry,” Erwin assured Eren. “You only slept a couple hours. It’s fine. I do have to go to the bathroom, though.” He knew that he wasn’t treating Eren exactly like a dog right now, but Erwin figured Eren would need some time to adjust back into the scene after waking up.

Eren nodded and leaned forward to lick Erwin’s cheek in a kiss before climbing off the couch so Erwin could get up. Once Erwin had left, Eren looked around to see that Levi was still reclining on his end of the couch, so he crawled over and sat in front of him.

“Hey, pup,” Levi greeted when Eren came over. He reached a hand down to pet Eren’s hair, but otherwise kept watching TV. Eren was fine with that though, since he was still waking up. He rested his chin on the couch and just let Levi pet him until Erwin got back.

Erwin returned from the bathroom and sat on the couch next to Levi instead of lying down like before. He put an arm around Levi’s shoulders and they just sat like that for a while, the three of them comfortable and lazy, Eren enjoying the attention from Levi’s hand in his hair.

But after a little while Eren saw Erwin lean over and begin kissing Levi. Levi’s hand pulled away from Eren’s hair to tangle in Erwin’s shirt, pulling the man closer as they deepened the kiss. Eren watched in silence for a while, entranced by the sight of his lovers making out right in front of them, and he wanted to join. That was the point, though, he realized. Puppies didn’t get to join in on casual make outs on the couch, they just sat and watched. Eren whined, nudging Levi’s thigh with his nose in hopes of getting attention, but they were in vain.

Levi and Erwin’s kiss just got deeper and deeper until Levi peeled off Erwin’s shirt and tossed it so it landed on Eren’s head, something the boy wasn’t sure whether it was intentional or not. Eren just shook his head until the shirt fell off and he watched as Erwin pulled Levi into his lap. Levi wrapped his arms and legs around Erwin and Erwin, without breaking the kiss, stood up and carried Levi to the bedroom.

Eren, not wanting to be left out, grabbed Erwin’s shirt in his mouth – he wasn’t quite sure why, except maybe that Levi would reward him if he put it in the hamper for them – and followed behind. Erwin and Levi were in the middle of the bed by then, more clothes being thrown aside as they continued kissing whatever skin they could reach. Eren dropped Erwin’s shirt and put his paws up onto the bed, trying to figure out a way to get up without actually using his feet, since he was supposed to stay on hands and knees. He would probably get in trouble for being on the bed, but he didn’t care. He was fine with getting in trouble, as long as he wasn’t completely left out.

But no matter what he tried, Eren couldn’t get up onto the bed. He watched Erwin bite marks onto Levi’s collar bone and whimpered, wishing he could be a part of it. So, deciding to do what a dog would do in this situation, Eren barked. He kept barking until Erwin and Levi stopped and looked at him.

“Oh, no,” Erwin said, and Eren wasn’t sure he liked the evil look in the man’s eyes as he left Levi and climbed off the bed. “This isn’t something for puppy dogs. This is for people only. Puppies have to stay out of the way.” Eren whimpered as he watched Erwin grab the leash from the end table – okay, so this was probably something Erwin and Levi planned while he was asleep – but he didn’t fight when Erwin clipped the leash to his collar. Erwin tugged him over to the closet door and Eren followed even though he didn’t want to, anticipating what was going to come next. As he thought, Erwin tied the leash to the closet doorknob, giving Eren enough room to sit or lie down right next to the door but nowhere near enough to reach the bed.

Eren barked in protest as Erwin returned to the bed to grab two pillows. Erwin gave him a disapproving look as he placed the pillows by Eren’s knees so he had something even more comfortable than the plush carpet of the bedroom to sit on if he wanted. Eren wondered what could possibly be next as Erwin went back over to the end table – Levi was looking at Eren like he wanted to devour him and it sent a shiver through Eren’s spine – and he whimpered when he saw Erwin return with his favorite ball gag.

“Open,” Erwin commanded, leaning down and pressing the gag between Eren’s teeth when he obeyed and then securing the strap behind Eren’s head. “There,” he said when he was done. “We can’t have our puppy barking and disturbing the neighbors, can we? And puppies who can’t be trusted not to bark on their own have to be muzzled.”

Eren whimpered around the gag, already feeling his saliva building up in his mouth, wishing to god that he could get some kind of relief on his cock, or at least be able to get hard.

Erwin chuckled a little but then cupped Eren’s chin to get him to look him in the eyes. “Safe signal is pounding on the door three times, okay?” Eren nodded his confirmation. “Good, now show me how you’ll do it.”

Eren knocked on the door behind him three times, the sound a bit muffled because of the mitts but distinguishable anyway.

“Good,” Erwin praised with a small smile. Whenever they did safe signals instead of words Eren’s doms would have him try it out so they knew what it would sound like and what exactly they were listening for. Erwin kissed Eren on the head before standing up straight again and returning to Levi on the bed.

“Sorry about that,” Erwin apologized, straddling Levi and leaning down to kiss him again. “Now we won’t be disturbed.”

Levi pulled Erwin down by a hand on his shoulder and kissed him dirtily, knowing Eren was watching everything they did. “Good,” he said when he finally let Erwin pull away to catch his breath. “’Cause I’m just dying to have you fuck me into the mattress.”

Eren whined around his gag as he watched his lovers feel each other up and make out. It was torture to watch and to not be able to do anything about it, not able to join in or even get any pleasure from it because of the cage around his cock.

Erwin grabbed the lube off the end table and slicked up his fingers before trailing them down to Levi’s hole, just teasing there for a moment.  He and Levi had been careful to position themselves so that Eren had a good view of them from the side. Levi was holding his knees up as high as he could, both to show off his flexibility and so Eren could see Erwin’s fingers disappear between his cheeks.

They weren’t being quiet about it either, especially Levi. He sounded like a porn star with the way he was moaning and telling Erwin “harder” or “more” or “ _there_ , right there!” Eren knew Levi was playing it up just to torture him, and it worked. Eren’s saliva was dripping off his chin as it leaked out of the gag, and he wondered idly how much of it was him just drooling over the sight of his lovers.

And then Erwin slicked up his cock, grabbed Levi’s knees to push them even further towards his chest, and he pressed in. Levi’s moan made Eren wonder for a moment if he had just come, but no, Levi was just making sure Eren was paying attention to what they were doing. There was no way Eren could have ignored it, though he didn’t even want to try. This was torture, yes, but wonderful at the same time.

“Ah, fuck, Erwin!” Levi shouted, not even caring if the neighbors heard – though Erwin’s apartment was nice enough that the walls had pretty good soundproofing. “Right there, _yes!_ ”

Erwin leaned down to press kisses to Levi’s chest, but he also joined in with the noises, even though he was usually quieter in bed unless he was talking dirty. “Levi,” he groaned, tightening his grip on Levi’s knees to use them as leverage for his thrusts. “Feel so good around me, fuck.”

Eren didn’t even realize how much he was whimpering at the sight, and he pressed a mitted hand against his caged cock in a vain attempt to get some sort of relief. As it was, his cock felt like it was going to break the plastic cage open with the way it was trying so hard to swell inside it. This wasn’t Eren’s first time wearing a chastity cage, though, and he knew that that’d never happen. The cage wasn’t going to come off until his lovers – his masters – were kind enough to unlock it.

“Erwin! Erwin, fuck!” Perhaps the most frustrating part of all of this was that neither Erwin nor Levi looked over at Eren once while they were fucking. It really was as if they’d forgotten he was there at all. That might have upset Eren if he didn’t know that that was the whole point. Even though they weren’t looking at him, he was still on their minds, because this whole performance was to rile him up. Still, even knowing that, Eren was annoyed by the feeling of being left out. He wanted to be able to serve Erwin and Levi, to be their good puppy, for them to praise him for doing a good job or punish him for doing a bad one. Being ignored completely with no way to attract attention was torture, and Eren was sure Erwin and Levi knew that. It was still the good kind of torture, though, so Eren didn’t even think of using his safe signal.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m coming!” Eren watched longingly as Levi came into the hand Erwin had started using to jack him off, Erwin following not too far behind, shoving all the way into Levi and stilling as he filled him up. Erwin and Levi took a minute to catch their breath and then Levi finally looked over at Eren, laughing a little bit to himself when he saw what the boy was doing. “Look Erwin,” Levi prompted. “Puppy wants to join in on the fun, too.”

Eren hadn’t even realized that he’d shifted around until one of the pillows Erwin had given him was bunched between his legs and he’d started humping it in his attempt to find some kind of relief. He’d been too busy watching his masters fuck to notice. Now that he had, though, he flushed in embarrassment and stopped his movements. Other than some pressure on his balls and shifting the plug a little inside him, it hadn’t given him that much relief, anyway.

“Aww,” Erwin cooed, looking over just as Eren stopped. “Well, I guess we can let him help us clean up, at least.”

Eren couldn’t help but perk up in excitement at Erwin’s words, chewing the ball gag excitedly as he watched the blond pull out of Levi and climb off the bed to walk over to him. Erwin unclasped the gag with the hand that wasn’t covered in Levi’s come and took the ball out of Eren’s mouth before holding out his hand, not even needing to tell Eren what to do. Eren started licking Erwin’s hand eagerly, sucking his fingers into his mouth and licking between every finger to make sure he got every drop of Levi’s come.

“Good boy,” Erwin praised when he decided Eren was done, pulling his hand away to untie the leash from the closet door handle. He led Eren over to the bed and helped him up, climbing back onto the bed as well and wrapping the loose end of the leash around his hand so Eren only had a few inches between his collar and Erwin’s guidance. Eren was still excited, though, glad that he was at least getting to do something now.

Levi smirked down at the sight of Eren nearly panting with excitement before he turned over on his stomach and spread his legs a bit, guessing at what Erwin was planning on having the puppy do next.

Erwin loved how in sync he and Levi could get while domming, but he didn’t particularly dwell on it right now as he pulled Eren up and held the leash so that the boy’s head was right above Levi’s ass. “Come on, lick him clean,” Erwin instructed, grabbing a fistful of Eren’s hair with the same hand that was holding the leash and pushing Eren’s head down.

Eren had never really had a problem with rimming before, loving having it done to him and feeling fairly neutral about doing it to others, but there was something about having Erwin holding his head down and making him do it just under the guise of cleaning up that made Eren desperately wish he wasn’t wearing this stupid cage on his cock. He whimpered as he pressed his face between Levi’s cheeks, using his mitted hands to hold them open a bit, and he started licking Erwin’s come out of his lover’s hole.

The sounds Levi made – none of them exaggerated this time but still just as loud given the man’s oversensitivity after his last orgasm – just made Eren even more frustrated with his cage, and he had started humping the bed in an unsuccessful attempt to get some sort of relief. He could feel his need to come starting to fog up his mind and it felt wonderful, all of his nerves sensitive to even the slightest tough, even just any movement in the air of the room was enough to make him shiver.

Erwin had Eren continue eating Levi out until Levi was squirming and telling Erwin, “Stop, oh god stop, I can’t take it!”

Erwin pulled Eren’s head away, glad to see the dazed and pleased expression on the boy’s face, even if he did look a bit frustrated. He let Eren catch his breath for a moment before guiding the boy’s mouth to his own cock. “Last one,” he told Eren, even if Eren was already at that state where he wouldn’t care if Erwin gave him a hundred cocks to clean off, he’d do it happily anyway.

Like he did with everything, Eren gave his all as he licked the remnants of Erwin’s come off his cock. Eren probably would have gone on to suck Erwin back to hardness again if given the chance, but before that could happen Erwin pulled Eren off, chuckling a bit when Eren whined at the loss.

“Good puppy,” Erwin praised, scratching Eren’s hair. “But Levi and I need to go make dinner now. We can play some more later.”

Eren perked up again at the promise of more later and didn’t complain as Levi shooed him off the bed (Erwin picked him up and put him on the rug again because their tall bed made it hard enough that Eren didn’t want to risk dislocating any of his joints with it). He waited in the bedroom as his masters got dressed again and then followed them out to the living room. Levi went to the kitchen to make dinner, and Eren didn’t want to disturb him – as much fun as it could be to bother Levi sometimes, Eren didn’t want to risk startling him and making Levi drop a knife or something – so he followed Erwin to the living room and sat in front of the blond as he sat on the couch. Erwin turned on the TV and Eren put his mitts on Erwin’s knees and looked up at him longingly.

“What?” Erwin asked, scratching Eren’s head and looking down at him. “Does puppy want some attention?”

Eren smiled and barked in confirmation.

“Does puppy want to play?”

Eren barked again, and then moved aside so Erwin could go get a squeaky ball from Eren’s dog bed.

They played fetch until Levi announced that dinner was ready and Erwin left Eren to crawl to the dining table after him, squeaking the ball in his mouth to try to keep his masters’ attention even as they sat down to eat.

“No, pup,” Levi scolded as Eren approached. “We’re having dinner now, so you have to be quiet. No more squeaking.”

Eren squeaked the ball a couple more times in protest before dropping it and going over to sit by Erwin’s feet.

“No,” Erwin told Eren. “Puppies don’t get to eat people food. Puppies have to eat their own food out of the bowl.”

Eren pouted but didn’t leave Erwin’s side. He just looked up at the man with his best puppy-dog eyes and watched him eat until Erwin finally gave in.

“Fine,” Erwin whispered, as if Levi couldn’t hear him perfectly fine. “One bite.” He picked up a piece of chicken with his fingers and held it out and down to Eren to eat off his hand.

“Stop spoiling the dog,” Levi complained to Erwin and Eren happily ate the chicken.

“I know, I know,” Erwin said, acting as if he’d heard Levi say this a million times before. “But he’s so cute it’s hard to resist.”

Eren gave Erwin’s hand a lick once he’d swallowed and he bumped his head against Erwin’s arm to show his appreciation for the ‘cute’ comment. He stayed by Erwin’s feet for a little while and listened to his masters chat about work or whatever came up – talking as casually as if they _didn’t_ have a bound and naked person crawling around by their ankles – but eventually Eren decided he should go try to eat his dinner, too.

He crawled into the kitchen and to where his lovers’ had set up his food and water bowls. Eren was thirsty, so he tried the water first. Most of it ended up on his face, but he managed in drinking a little bit. The food was a bit easier if he was careful, but it gave Eren an idea. This wouldn’t be as fun if he didn’t get punished at some point, would it? So Eren intentionally spilled his food – his Cocoa Puffs – all over the floor, as if he’d been entirely careless while eating. He knew Levi wouldn’t be able to resist punishing him for this.

Once he was done eating and making a mess, Eren crawled back into the dining area to watch his lovers finish eating. Erwin offered to do the dishes once they were done, and Eren followed him back into the kitchen to see his reaction to the mess.

It was pretty obvious that Erwin knew Eren had made the mess on purpose. “Oh, Levi,” he sighed, holding the dirty dishes and looking at the Cocoa Puffs spread out on the floor in faux disappointment. “Puppy made a mess in here with his food.”

“Oh, he did now, did he?” Levi asked, coming into the kitchen to see. He crossed his arms and looked disapprovingly at Eren once he’d taken in the sight. “Bad puppy,” he scolded. “Look at the mess you made!”

Eren couldn’t help smiling, knowing he was about to get punished.

“Well, looks like we’re gonna have to punish him,” Levi told Erwin. “Otherwise he’ll just keep doing it again.”

“Looks like,” Erwin agreed. He reached down to lightly slap Eren’s butt. “Come on, puppy. Into the bedroom.”

Eren padded through the apartment to the bedroom, Erwin following him and Levi staying behind to quickly clean up the mess. Erwin helped Eren up onto the bed, where Eren got in the middle on all fours. Erwin pet his hair until Levi came in, not wanting Levi to miss out on anything.

“Alright,” Levi announced as he entered the room and got up on the bed. He gripped Eren’s chin to get the boy to look him in the eyes. “Looks like we need to teach our puppy not to be messy with his food.”

Eren barked in agreement.

“Puppies aren’t supposed to be excited about their punishments,” Levi reminded Eren, letting go of his chin.

“We’ll just have to remind him of that, then,” Erwin said. “Would you like to do the honors, or should I?”

“I don’t see why we can’t both do it,” Levi replied. “Sharing is caring, and all that shit.”

Erwin chuckled and sat himself on his knees next to Eren’s ass, in the perfect position for spanking him. “What do you say,” he asked Levi, rubbing a hand over one of Eren’s smooth ass cheeks as he spoke, seemingly unaware of how it made Eren whimper and shift so his head was pillowed on his arms and his ass was presented even better. “Twenty each?”

“I guess that’s good enough to teach him a lesson,” Levi said, settling by Eren’s head and stroking his fingers through the boy’s hair. “I’m guessing you’re going first, since you’re already there?”

Erwin simply smiled before pulling back his hand and giving Eren a good slap on the ass without much warning. Erwin used the first few slaps to warm Eren up before really getting into it. He played with Eren’s tail in between, causing the plug to shift around and Eren to whimper.

At first Eren was just breathless in response to the spanking, but it only took a few slaps for him to start rocking his hips back into Erwin’s hand, eager for each time he’d feel the stinging burn of his master’s hand connecting with his skin. His cock was aching, trying to get hard inside its cage, but Eren was good and didn’t try to mess with it. He knew he’d get rewarded if he was good for his punishment.

Twenty spanks came and went too soon for Eren’s taste, and he whipped his head back to look pitifully at Erwin when he felt the man pull away.

“Don’t worry, puppy,” Erwin assured him with a laugh, gently scratching under his sub’s chin as he and Levi switched places. “Your punishment’s not over yet.”

Eren smiled and leaned into Erwin’s hand a moment before settling back into position as Levi prepared. Levi was always harsher at doling out punishments than Erwin was – he liked getting harsher ones than Eren when he was subbing, too. Erwin’s hands were bigger and better at warming Eren’s whole ass, whereas Levi’s were smaller and stung a lot more. Eren loved both of them.

He yelped at the first slap, never able to fully prepare for how hard it always was. Levi didn’t give him any time to recover, either, before continuing, not stopping to play with his plug like Erwin had. By the time it was over, Eren was mewling into his arms, swaying his hips back and forth as the cool bedroom air stung on his raw ass.

“Look at him,” Levi cooed after a minute of just watching Eren recover from his punishment. He reached a hand out and pinched one of Eren’s red ass cheeks, earning him a surprised yelp. “He’s so cute and desperate. Makes me just want to fuck him.”

Erwin chucked, brushing some hair out of Eren’s face and looking down at how needy the boy was. “Go ahead, Levi,” he said, not looking away from Eren because he wanted to get a good view of Eren’s relieved and excited reaction to hearing that he was going to get fucked. “I’ll take his mouth.”

Eren whined loudly in approval of this plan, already setting his eyes on the bulge in Erwin’s sweatpants, eager to get the man’s cock in his mouth.

Erwin grabbed the lube off the end table and tossed it to Levi, who then put a hand on Eren’s hips to keep him still – he could be very squirmy sometimes – and started working the plug out of his ass. It wasn’t hard, since it wasn’t a very big plug, and since it had been keeping Eren open all day Levi didn’t have to stretch him any further. The stretch would burn a little, but he knew Eren liked that. So Levi just slicked up his cock, got a good handle on Eren’s hips, and pressed inside, savoring the loud keen that Eren let out as he was filled. His cock cage must have been getting pretty damn uncomfortable by that point, but Levi wasn’t going to take it off just yet.

While Levi was giving Eren a minute to adjust, Erwin helped the boy get back up on his hands so he’d be at a good height to suck Erwin off. It also put Eren in position so that he was getting fucked doggy-style, which Erwin thought was apropos. Erwin just teased Eren with his cock at first, rubbing the head against the boy’s lips but not letting him take it into his mouth as he so eagerly wanted to do. He didn’t allow that until Levi started moving, fucking Eren rough and hard right off the bat. Erwin wasn’t cruel, he didn’t push his cock into Eren’s mouth right as he gasped at Levi’s sudden movement – Eren didn’t like being choked in surprise – but as soon as he’d started breathing again Erwin guided his cock between Eren’s lips. Unlike Levi, Erwin started off gentle, giving Eren a little bit of time to adjust before tangling his fingers in the boy’s hair behind the floppy dog ears and starting to really fuck his face.

“Fuck, Eren,” Levi breathed as he pounded into the boy. “Look at you.” The boy really was gorgeous like this, stuffed from both ends.

Eren finally brought one mitted hand down to rub at his contained cock, needing some relief. He was nearly sobbing around Erwin’s cock with how frustrated he was.

His masters decided to finally have pity on him. They pulled out of Eren, which left him whining from the loss, but Levi just turned Eren onto his back before guiding his cock back into his ass and continuing to fuck him. Erwin took off the chain around his neck which held the key to Eren’s cage and unlocked it, guiding the plastic off of his cock and balls and stroking Eren’s cock as it hardened immediately.

Eren was whining and gasping, knowing he couldn’t last much longer but needing his masters to give him permission before he could come. He couldn’t work out the words to ask for it, but thankfully Erwin understood what he was getting at just by Eren’s desperate stare and high keen.

“Come when you need to, Eren,” Erwin said gently, using his free hand to slide the headband with the dog ears out of Eren’s hair. He tossed it aside and watched, enraptured as he always was when he saw his lovers coming, as Eren jerked and came, nearly getting come all the way to his collar bone with how pent-up he’d gotten during the day.

Levi kept fucking Eren as Erwin worked the boy through his orgasm, not letting up at all on his harsh pace. Eren never minded a little overstimulation, and Eren always wanted to make sure his lovers came, too.

That didn’t mean Eren wasn’t gasping with how hypersensitive he was, his muscles tight as he tried to keep breathing through the too-good feeling of Levi fucking him right after he’d just come.

Erwin settled by Eren’s head again, gently turning the boy’s face until he could take his cock into his mouth again. He didn’t take it as deeply as before, but when he was already gasping for air, Erwin didn’t want to push things.

No matter how sensitive he was, Eren still sucked Erwin’s cock into his mouth like it came naturally to him. He only let it slide out of his mouth when Levi started fucking him even faster, his other master clearly nearing his release. Erwin allowed it, watching Eren’s mouth drop into an ‘O’ as Levi hit his prostate with his thrusts.

It wasn’t long before Levi seized up, bending over Eren and giving one last thrust before he came inside the boy with a grunt. When his release finished, Levi pulled out of Eren, noticing how the boy had finally gotten to that stage where his body was nearly entirely boneless. Good. That was always where they tried to get him.

Still, Eren wasn’t done. Erwin pressed his cock against the boy’s lips again, murmuring a, “Just a little bit more, honey,” as Eren opened his mouth. Eren only managed to get the head into his mouth, too tired to take any more, but it was good enough for Erwin. He stroked the rest of his cock as Eren suckled at the head, and after a whole day of watching Eren play puppy it didn’t take too long for him to finally come, too.

Eren obediently swallowed down Erwin’s come, licking his lips and releasing a satisfied sigh before letting his eyes fall shut and his head fall back to the pillow. He was sprawled out over the bed, feeling completely boneless, like he was made of Jell-o, and it was wonderful. His ass was burning a little from the spankings, too, and he liked that.

He was finally coaxed out of his daze by his lovers stroking him smoothly, Levi still by his legs and Erwin brushing hair out of his eyes as he murmured to him softly.

“Eren, love?” Erwin asked gently. “How are you feeling?”

Eren opened his eyelids even though they felt like they weighed a ton and he smiled up at Erwin. He tried to formulate some sort of response, but when he tried to say it what came out of his mouth more closely resembled something like, “Mmngah.”

Erwin just chuckled softly, used to this reaction from Eren after longer scenes, ones where he got more into sub space. “I’m going to take that as a good ‘mmngah’?” he asked, his smile widening in a mimic of Eren’s as the boy nodded. “Okay. We’re going to get you cleaned up a little, okay?”

Eren nodded and Erwin and Levi set about taking off Eren’s knee pads and mitts, carefully helping the boy unfurl his fingers and massaging the joints gently as they did so.

When they finished with that, Erwin went to get a damp washcloth and a glass of water as Levi laid down next to Eren, gently stroking his hair.

“Anything hurt?” he asked, giving a satisfied nod when Eren shook his head ‘no.’ “Good. You were good for us, you know? You’re a really good puppy.” Levi was still somewhat stiff when it came to verbally comforting a sub, usually one to stick more to the physical aspects of aftercare like massages or cuddling, but Eren needed to be talked to so he was trying to get better. Thankfully, no matter how awkward Levi felt just expressing his feelings like this, Eren always seemed more than happy about whatever his lover said. “You’re always good for us,” Levi continued. “We’re… Erwin and I… we’re always proud to have you as our sub.” Eren’s face lit up at this information, so Levi continued, even though it felt unnatural for him to say things like this aloud. “Not only as our sub, but as our… our lover too, our boyfriend. Fuck, you know how much we like showing you off.”

Eren looked like his face was about to split in two his smile was so wide, and that just made his lovers smile as Erwin returned to see Levi still petting their sub. “You know we love you,” Erwin added as he crawled onto the bed and began wiping Eren off. “We could never have asked for a better sub.”

“Love you too,” Eren mumbled, turning to curl into Levi once Erwin had cleaned him off.

Erwin laid down behind Eren so the boy was sandwiched in between him and Levi, and the two doms continued to gently bring Eren back to earth with soft touches and gentle words. It wasn’t too long until Eren began drifting off.

“Hey,” Levi gently prodded. “You still need to eat a real dinner, got it? I put your plate in the fridge so we can reheat it.” He wanted to make sure Eren didn’t go to bed after just having Cocoa Puffs for dinner, most of which he’d spilled on the floor.

“’Kay,” Eren agreed sleepily, nuzzling into Levi’s chest. “Nap first.”

Eren’s lovers chuckled a little at how absolutely adorable the boy was, especially after a scene.

“Alright,” Erwin conceded. “We can take a short nap before dinner, and then we can do whatever you want the rest of the night.”

Eren smiled into Levi’s chest and reached back for Erwin’s arm to draw it around his waist. “Love you two,” he told them again, and then he drifted to sleep for a short while, warm in the arms of his lovers.


End file.
